The Yugioh next gen gals
by nextgenficwriter
Summary: The next generation of yugioh
1. Default Chapter

"Beep! Beep!" Amane groaned. "Stupid alarm clock." She reached for the snooze button. KLUNK. "Owww" she whined rubbing her side. She sat there full of self-misery until the radio announcer's voice. "Today the weather is a bit chilly and wet but I'm sure the students won't mind as today is the last day of school."  
  
Amane shrieked, "I completely forgot!" suddenly she jumped up, full of energy and happiness. She pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt. Normally they had a uniform but it was excused on the last day. Once she had normal clothes on she looked in the mirror. Her white hair was quite wild that morning so after a few futile attempts she gave up and headed down stairs. She ran down the steps and when she got to the last three she jumped over the railing...and landed right in front of her father, Ryou.  
  
"May" he said running his hand through his own white hair tough his wasn't as messy as hers. "how many times do I have to tell you not do that?"  
  
"Sorry dad." said Amane pulling on her black leather jacket that was her favorite. She reached up to grab a hat too but her father stopped her.  
  
"You haven't even eaten breakfast." he said disapprovingly.  
  
She sighed, "I'll grab something at Rei's" then seeing her fathers look, she said "I have a granola bar in my coat." he smiled and tossed the light blue bucket hat to her while saying "you'll walk to school with her then." she nodded as she headed out the door.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((*********)))))))))))))))))))))) So thats it for the first chappie. ^_^ I hope you like it and review. If anyone haas alot of info on stuff that I need or betas or draws a pic of any of the people in the fic I'll name a person after you or what ever you want. (Within reson) I do this with all my fics. ADios. 


	2. rei's bad hair day

Rei didn't live too far away from Amane so the two girls often walked to school together. Besides Rei, Amane was sorta a loner. She could keep up conversations with all different kinds of people but she really didn't belong to a group. Even the activates she engaged in were lone sports like horseback riding and art. But Rei was a good friend so she didn't mind walking with her.  
  
While she was walking Amane sang a little tune that basically went it's the last day of school, last day last day!! Soon she arrived at Rei's house otherwise know as the Turtle Game Shop. She ran up the steps and hit the doorbell.  
  
Yami opened the door slowly, in one hand he clutched mug of hot coffee, in the other, some papers. He ran the game shop as yugi was currently an archeologist and his grandfather had retired and moved to someplace warmer. He swung open the door and saw two things besides the gloomy drizzle. White hair and black leather jacket. His mind immediately swung to "tomb robber" he yelled in Ancient Egyptian, almost spilling his coffee.  
  
The "tomb robber" luckily didn't hear or understand the phrase Yami had uttered and merely thought she surprised him. "Sorry Mr. Mutoe-san didn't mean to startle you. Is Rei here?"  
  
Yami who had realized that Amane was not the tomb robber nodded. It was a mistake he had made a few times because not only did she have the white hair and tendency towards black that Bakura had; she also had her mother's darker skin giving her about the same shade that Bakura had back in Egypt. Then seeing her still standing there he said "Rei's upstairs. You can go up to her room." She nodded and ran off.  
  
Amane passed Rei's older brother's room and carefully peeked inside but no one was there which was probably good as she would have been embarrassed. She ran the rest of the way to Rei's room and walked in.  
  
"'Kura!" yelled Rei using her friend's nickname. "I'm so glad you're here! Look at my hair!" Rei was sitting at a stool in front of her mirror. Rei had mismatched eyes; one blue, one green. She had her father's hair; black with blond streaks, bangs and purple tips. Right now it had flared into the five pointed fro thing that her dad had too.  
  
"Need help?" asked Amane.  
  
"Yes! It's completely wild and just awful." she whined.  
  
"Hey don't whine too much about your hair." said 'kura laughing. "Honestly if I hear one more 'how do you dye it that color' or "That's natural? I will kill someone. There's nothing that is more annoying." there was silence as she bean brushing her friend's hair. "Yes there is" Amane said after a bit "when people say any albino comment. I am not an albino! Duh they have no pigment so they're pale and have pink eyes. I am not pale and I have lovely brown eyes thank you!"  
  
Rei smiled at her friend's ranting. The two had met in 4th grade. Rei was new at the beginning of the year and 'kura had come to the class at the start of the second semester. The two had soon become good friends.  
  
After rei's hair was in a ponytail she said "we better leave now so we can meet up with Gina."  
  
"Not her!" whined 'kura.  
  
Rei sighed "I don't see why you don't like her."  
  
"Because she's annoying and is like a broken record; Hey want to duel, five minutes later, wanna duel? and so on and.."  
  
she was interrupted by her friend, "loosen up. Maybe you can duel her. Come on."  
  
Amane rolled her eyes but followed her friend out the door  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Second chappie yeah!! About rei's parents its yugi but its kind of confusing. (That's what u get when there are what three girls in the whole show?) As always If anyone betas or draws a pic of any of the people in the fic I'll name a character after you or what ever you want. (Within reason) ADios 


	3. meet GGgina

Once they had got to Kaiba Manor home of Gina Kaiba they rang the doorbell and the butler opened it. "Ahh you must be here for Miss Gina, yes? Right this way."  
  
They walked to her room. Gina's room was cover in posters of duel monsters and various versions of the duel disks. There was a large Blue-eyes White dragon plushie in a corner. They found her sitting in her p.js typing at a laptop. Gina had short dark haiand blue grey eyes. She was taller then everyone else but a bit clumsy. She apparently didn't even notice them as she continued typing.  
  
"Uh, Gina?" asked Rei cautiously. There was no reply. "School starts in half-an-hour."  
  
Gina's head snapped up. "Really?"  
  
Kura said sarcastically: "No we're joking."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes then asked. "What were you doing? You look tired."  
  
"I woke up at five with a really good idea so I've been working on it. Don't worry about me being tired, I'll sleep in class." she replied while looking for something to wear.  
  
"Gina" said 'Kura patronizingly, "Today is the last day of school. I don't think you will be sleeping very much."  
  
Gina who had found a blue skirt and white collared shirt seemed surprised and then said "Shut up Kura" Whatever effect she wanted this to have was completely ruined by her tripping over a computer cord and landing on her butt.  
  
After helping her up the three girls walked out to her limo and got in. Once they were settled Gina asked "Rei do you want to duel?" Kura laughed and Rei smiled a bit. Poor Gina had no clue what was going on.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well that's a another chappie down. Still looking for beta ers and artists. Same reward as always. Since people r asking bout rei her dad is yugi not yami but after her moms death he didn't want her traving with him. Review for updates. 


	4. school daze

Disclaimer's do not own yu-gi-oh I own my ocs and uhh I own 1 yu-gi-oh card  
  
and ummm that's it. Oh and I don't own Scan-tron  
  
The girls did manage to get to school on time. After a brief homeroom each headed to their respective finals, promising to meet up at lunch which was extra long today. 'kura had social studies then math, Gina had math then Japanese and poor Rei had science then English.  
  
So after 2hours of writing essays, filling in those annoying Scan-tron bubbles and in Gina's case sleeping, it was time for lunch. The girls each bought their meals and sat at their table to eat. Gina had a granola bar which was sitting still wrapped as she kept tapping her PDA screen. Gina's PDA was her favorite thing in the world besides anything that involves dueling. It was a gift from her father and she never left home without it. 'Kura had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, fries and a bottle of pop. Rei had a lemonade slushie and a salad but she wasn't too interested in them as she was cramming for her last final.  
  
Rei looked up after a bit and whined, "I'm going to fail my final!" "You won't fail. The final's easy." 'Kura said reassuringly. Gina snorted, "maybe for someone who lived in England for like seven years."  
  
"Shat up. You're just cranky cause you didn't get enough sleep."  
  
"I slept after my math final. Thank you very much." she said contemptuously but no one said anything as 'Kura was helping Rei study for the final. Gina sighed tragically and went back to her PDA.  
  
After a bit Kura asked to no one in particular, "What are we doing this weekend." The girls as long nobody had anything going on slept over at each others' houses on the weekends.  
  
"Well," said Rei reluctitnily shutting her book, "we can't have it at my house."  
  
"Why? Do you have to work?"  
  
"No but a friend of my from Egypt is coming over on Saturday so.." Both of Rei's parents were archeologists and she had lived for a bit in Greece, Italy and then lived for five years in Egypt.  
  
"I know!" 'kura shouted right into Gina's ear. "Why don't we go over to your house and help you clean and then we can stay at my house."  
  
"Sounds good." said Rei happily and was just about to say something else when her nerves failed and she had a change of heart and opened her textbook.  
  
Gina said that she would email her father but she was pretty sure that her schedule was empty. A few minutes later the bell rang. Al the girls got up with the exception of Rei who swore fluently in Arabic for a a minute. Kura picked up Rei's books and handed them to her. Then she asked over the stream of swear words if she was going to be walking home. Rei nodded and then ran to her class.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________  
  
Well that's that. It was kinda choppy oh well. I'm still looking for betas If people draw my ocs then they get to name someone and/or have part of a chapter in whatever view they want! I also need info on cards and if anyone knows a good how to learn Japanese website Tell me. Also if anyone guess Who Rei's friend pparnet is they get to name her. Also there's a tiebreaker question What will Rei's friend Mil. Item be Review pleeese ADios 


	5. party

I don't own yugioh  
  
Kura got home from school and threw her back on the ground and then went into a little song and dance number of "School's over, school's over laLalaLa!!!" "May" her dad said walking out from the living room, "Do you have to be so loud? I have finals to grade." He waved a stack of papers in his hand. "Oh sorry dad! I forgot." Kura had hung up her coat and was heading up to her room. "Oh by the way," she yelled over her shoulder, "Rei and Gina are comin' over tonight, kay?" Ryou covered his face with his hand. Why couldn't she just ask? Just a simple "Hey dad can I have a few friends over?" Would that kill her? He thought for a few minutes and then decided, yes, her system would overload. 'Kura was a very spur of the moment person. That combined with procrastion inherited from her mother meant she saved everything to the last possible minute. This made Ryou glad his hair was naturally white; if not he probably would have a full head of white hair anyways thanks to stress. Amane was defiantly not like Ryou. She was loud, spunky, high energy and sometimes a bit insane. She was never on time and always forgot something. If anyone had a wild idea 'Kura would be there trying it out. She had broken two fingers, three toes, and once when she was 7 she broke her foot jumping out of the second story window on a rope hanging from a tree and then into a lake. Her room looked like the 6th grade class he taught had gotten sugar high then were locked in there for a few days. How she managed to find anything in there was beyond Ryou (who had his books order by the author's last name and rolled his socks in matched pairs). Of course, maybe under drifty circumstances, he would have been more like his daughter. After all she didn't have a psycho yami to deal with. Then he heard a loud crash, a slightly softer clunk and then he heard 'Kura yell "It's okay! I'm fine! Teenage daughters were scary sometimes. ***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^ ***   
  
Rei walked in to her house and carefully hung up her backpack. She was still stressed from that English final. It was hard and she wasn't sure that she answered any of the questions right especially the listening part. Oh well, her good other class grades should even it out. She grabbed the mail and walked into the actual store part of the house. "Hey Uncle Yami," she said not looking up from the mail. "Is my darling brother here?" Yami shook his head. "Then he won't mind if I keep his "Duel Monsters Monthly" magazine, will he?" Yami said, sighing, "He wouldn't mind even if he was here. I don't know why he got that magazine anywise." "You bought the subscription for him last Christmas." she said pointedly. "Oh right. And by the way your father called and wants you to call him back." "On his cell phone?" "I would imagine so. Now give me that magazine and leave!" he said in mock anger. She tossed the magazine at his head and it barely missed before she ran upstairs. She picked up the phone and dialed her dad's cell phone number. "Hello, Yugi Mouto speaking." "Hi dad! You called?" "Yeah how did your finals go?" "Good 'cept for English. But I did really well in social studies." "That's good and I heard that your friend from Egypt is staying here for a few weeks." "Yup, tomorrow." then changing the subject she asked. "Where are you now." "Actually, I'm in a plane, flying from Egypt to Washington D.C." "In America?" she asked incredolsly. "No the Washington D.C. in Japan." "Very funny dad. I gotta go. Bye." "Kay bye." She hung up the phone and began puttering around her room. After a half hour her uncle called up. "What are you doing?" "Messing up my room." she replied matter-of-factly. "What?!? Do you mean cleaning your room?" "No I don't." she said. "WHY?!?" "Because." she said coming to the top of the stairs, "I need to make my room messy so that 'Kura doesn't make fun of me and then Gina would say something and 'Kura would say something back and the I would yell and it would turn into a really, really big mess!" "Oh" yami said and decided not to ask any more questions. After Rei headed back to her room, he mentally contacted Yugi. /Aibou?/ //yes yami.// /Your daughter scares me./ //What did she do now?// /She said that she had to mess up her room so her friends wouldn't fight./   
  
//don't worry about it. Teenage daughters can be scary sometimes.// ***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^ ***   
DING-DONG!! "I'll get it!" yelled yami and then he took a deep breath not wanting to mistake 'Kura for the tomb robber again. He opened the door and to his surprise it wasn't 'Kura. Instead it was Seto's daughter, Gina. Seto stood behind her and acknowledged Yami with a slight nod. Gina waved good-bye to her dad, grabbed her stuff and ran in.   
About three minutes later the bell rang again and it was 'Kura this time. Yami saw that now she didn't look much like the tomb robber now. Herr hair was braided; she had khaki pants on and a green-brown shirt to match her eyes. "Hey!" she greeted him enthusiastically. "How are you doing?" without waiting for a reply she ran upstairs to Rei's room. "So," Gina said. "What do we do now?" Rei replied, "We wait for my brother to come home and then we move some furniture. "Kura-" she changed the subject, seeing her friend poke around at her stuff. "What are you doing?!?" "I'm looking- Wait what's this?" she spoke teasingly, finding a Blue eyes White dragon stuffed animal in Gina's stuff. "Aww did little-wittle Ginny bring her favorite dollie?" WhAcK!!! Gina in one swift moment, grabbed the plushie from 'Kura and whacked the white haired girl on the back of the head. "Hey!!" she shouted. "That thing hurt!! What's it made out of? Bricks?" Gina rolled her eyes as she unzipped the dragon's back revealing a mess of wires and batteries. "Automatic laptop battery charger plus a hookup plug in." she said matter of factly. "Nothing that you would understand." 'Kura glared and was about to say something when Rei covered her bud's mouth. "You were saying" Rei said through a forced smile. "What you were looking for?" "Oh yeah. I was looking for your deck so I can draw stuff on the welcome card." "Why don't you use your deck?" questioned Gina. "Cause I want something happy and a headless dude isn't that welcoming."   
"My deck's on that shelf and I'm sure," she emphasized that. "Gina will let you use her deck. But, why don't you let me write it." Kura had notorious bad handwriting. Gina ignored them and booted up her laptop. After a while she had drawn a great card. It had tons of duel monsters on it. Her change of heart, Rei's Dark Magician girl and Mystical Elf and Gina's Blue Eyes White Dragons. On the top Rei had written neatly: Welcome to Japan!!  
  
SO umm still looking for srtists but I got one. W ww.Geoc ities.c om/p rincess_flor ea Take out the spaces. Also I always am looking for betas. Plus I still am having the contest but it's rei's friend from Egypt not gina cuse we all know her dad. *grabs setos hand and waves it around.* here are the clues. Her twin bro has green eyes, she's from Egypt and likes riddles. Also for a tie breaker guess her (canon)mill. item I no I didn't have seto/gina bonding but it's hard to write him grown up cause he already acts it. If you want me tp I'll put him in the next chapter. Also I still need lots of name (Rei's bro and the girl from Egypt) leave the name with your guess. Adios  
  
Review. 


End file.
